


A life lived in the shadows brought into light

by NekoFirefoxy



Category: White Collar
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoFirefoxy/pseuds/NekoFirefoxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since January 30th several questions had been bothering me: Who had kidnapped Neal and why? Why did Rebecca / Rachel decide for a life as a "contract killer" and why would a trained agent act so sloppy in two recent killings and her own kidnapping? What if she had a good reason to act like this because she had kept a big secret? How are things going after this secret is revealed?</p>
<p>Note May 15th: I had to re-open my account and re-post this story since my acccount here got compromised. If anyone wonders about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thankful for every kind of constructive critique since English isn't my mother tongue and I hadn't been writing for quite some time. So please play nice, kiddos!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the weird ideas in my head. White Collar and its characters belong to USA network and Jeff Eastin.

 

"Lowe, you have a visitor."  
Rebecca raised her head surprised. She didn't expect any visitors and she was still astonished that they used her alias but it felt good cause Rachel Turner was quite only the name she was born under before she lived with dozen of different aliases. But Rebecca Lowe had been the only alias which allowed her to feel normal and to fall in love. A small spark of hope that Neal came to see her rose up.  
"Who is it?"  
"Your lawyer?"  
"My lawyer?"  
With a frown she got up and was led to the visitor room. Her surprise grew even bigger when she saw Mozzie standing there who was eagerly discussing something with a corrections officer.  
"I will only talk to my client in private or do you think I will hand her a weapon to escape? You can either agree to that now or you can bring me to the director and this may have been your last day here."  
Rebecca had to bite back a chuckle because she had to admit that he was good. With a warning glance to her the officer left the room.  
"I am surprised that I got a new lawyer without being informed before. First FBI agent from the art crimes department and now this..."  
"We have to talk."  
"Mozzie, if you're here to make some gleefully remarks about me ending up here again..."  
"Neal is gone."  
"I think this won't surprise you but he's not here and he didn't leave me a message."  
"Listen, I'm not very pleased to be here but I need some answers. He would never run without letting me know and there was nothing, no letter, phone call or any other kind of message. They found the anklet broken to pieces on a pick up truck. The feds think he ran because his sentence hadn't been dropped as he had hoped but I know him. He wouldn't have left without a word. And there are no personal things of him missing in the apartment."  
"And how can I help you? I'm not allowed to make phone calls every now and then and I bet Neal won't answer my calls either."  
"Did Neal tell you anything about some kind of plan?"  
"No, and I bet I'm the last person he would have told. I can't help you. For how long is he gone by now?"  
"The anklet had been activated 72 hrs ago."  
"A day after I got arrested again."  
"Any idea?"  
"Mozzie, did Neal mention that someone was following him?"  
"No, but his behavior was a bit like he would look out for someone or something. I thought he might worry you could take another trip to visit him."  
"Did you see anyone?"  
"No, not that I can recall but a single guy sitting on a bench reading a newspaper the last time we saw each other. I left because I wanted to check the possibilities to crack his new anklet."  
"Did you see that guy?"  
"No, because I can't see through a newspaper."  
"Anything outstanding about the newspaper?"  
"It was The Daily Telegraph and I just wondered why someone would read such a conservative..."  
Mozzie stopped talking when he saw how Rebecca's eyes widened in fear.  
"What is wrong?"  
"He shouldn't have hold me back and take the diamond from me. Now they're after him."  
"Who?"  
"The people who forced me to work for them... a kind of shadow organization inside the MI5. I wanted to quit when I found out who they are and what they did but it was too late."  
"What are they doing?"  
"Working for the MI5 on one side but they do everything else for the right amount of money or anything else they desire. I got involved with the without knowing... and then..."  
"Why didn't you tell someone?"  
"They have the ultimate bargain chip to keep me on their leash."  
"What is it?"  
"It's not what, it is who they have."  
"Are we talking about Neal?"  
"No..., and I can't tell you. The less you know the better."  
"You should tell. Who is it? I need to know everything to find something to help Neal."  
"I can't. If they ever find out that I've told someone else they will harm her at least."  
"Her? Your mom, your sister...?"  
"No, my daughter."  
"Your what?" Mozzie shrieked in disbelief, "you have a child?"  
"Yes, I do. Emily, she becomes 5 years old next month."  
"There wasn't something in the MI5 file about you having a child."  
"Mozzie, I'm an agent and we have lots of enemies."  
"And it would be easy to target people who are close to you. But why do they have her?"  
"In the beginning it looked like an organization who takes care of her when I'm on assignments. I'm allowed to skype with her once a week. If I ever quit, run or betray them she has to pay for it."  
"Do you know any of that organization?"  
"Only aliases... and I've only seen a few of them."  
"Can you describe that person?"  
"I could but... Mozzie, I can't risk Emily's life."  
"And what about Neal?"  
"I don't want anyone of them hurt. And you alone can't track them down."  
"That's true but the suits can."  
"I don't think so."  
"Can I ask you one thing?"  
"Which one?"  
"Did you shoot Siegel and Hagen?"  
"Neither Siegel nor Hagen. I know there is a fingerprint and that they found the weapon but I swear I didn't do it. But I can't tell anyone cause..."  
"You would have to tell about them."  
"Exactly. I know they planted the evidence there and I have no chance to prove my innocence."  
"Do you know why they would have traded your head for the diamond or whatever else?"  
"The diamond should have been my last assignment. And to make sure I would never deceive or betray them... I couldn't confess the murder because I really didn't do it and I want to see my daughter again but if I would have insisted on my innocence I couldn't have hidden forever what was really going on."  
"You need to tell everything you know about those people."  
"There isn't much and they won't hesitate to kill Emily or Neal to get away."  
"I'm afraid so. Listen, I will talk to the suit and I think we need to find a way to get you out of here."  
"They will know. They have people everywhere."  
"We will be careful. You better keep your head down the next days."  
"Not difficult in here. Mozzie?"  
"Something else you want to tell?"  
"If I won't make it... please make sure Emily stays safe and if anyone of you sees her please tell her I always loved her and I'll always watch over her."  
"I prefer if you would tell her that yourself."  
"I am not stupid. It won't go the fairy tale way. There will be no happy ending, only an end."  
"I didn't know you are such a pessimist," Mozzie frowned.  
"You barely know me."  
"But I know there is a little girl outside who wants to see her mom again."  
"I don't think there is a real bond between us."  
"Because of your work?"  
"Because I mostly saw her on Skype the last three years."  
"So how could you be relaxed with Neal when your daughter is out there?"  
"It was easy because Neal reminds me of her father."  
"What happened to him?"  
"The same that will happen to me if they find out I told you. She doesn't know him."  
"The you we saw before we found out who you are..."  
"Was the part of me only Emily knows except of you guys. That's why I can split between both sides so good."  
"To keep her out of your life and out of danger."  
"Yes."  
"We will reunite you. I promise."  
"Why?" Rebecca asked seriously astonished.  
"You are wounded lioness defending her cub."

With a headache and a sour taste in his mouth Neal woke up in a dark room. Only a little light came from the old bulb over his head. Somehow he got the thought it looked like in some really bad kidnapping movie till he realized it was exactly this. He got kidnapped. With an annoyed and curious look he examined the room. Whoever got him was kind enough to make sure he had a bed, a table with some food and a toilet. With growing anger it reminded him of a prison cell and he dearly hoped he never would see one of those from inside again. A mechanical noise made Neal turn to the thick metal door and he saw a small opening big enough to see. It revealed a pair of eyes and went close again after a second. For long minutes nothing happened and he tried to find a way how to manipulate or pick the lock. The sound of footsteps made him go back and try to look as uninvolved as possible.  
"Hello?"  
Neal was surprised and a bit shocked that the voice seemed to belong to a small girl. He went back to that small clack and sat down in front of it.  
"Hello?" again that voice.  
"Hey, I'm Neal."  
"Hi Neal, I'm Emily."  
"Emily, that is a nice name. Are you okay over there?"  
"Yes, but I miss my mom. Normally we talk today over the computer but my nanny said I can't talk to my mom for a while. And I have to stay here in my room most of the time. It is boring."  
"Do you know where your mom is?"  
"At work. She works a lot."  
"And you only talk over the computer?"  
"Yes, it's like a phone call but we can see each other. She smiles every time but I know she's sad."  
"I guess she misses you too."  
"She always says so."  
"When was the last time you saw your mom in person?"  
"Christmas."  
Neal tried to keep his anger under control. Who would keep a small girl for so many months away from her mother? He wished he could do something about it.  
"Neal?"  
"I'm still here."  
"Do you know if my mom will come here for my birthday?"  
"When is your birthday?"  
"Next month."  
"Emily, I don't know cause I don't know your mom but I think she will do everything she can to be with you."  
"Do you know my mom?"  
"I'm not sure. You know I live in New York and it is a very big city."  
"I show you a photo."  
After a few moments a photograph was moved through the clap. Neal thought it must have been a bad joke when he looked at it. It was a photograph probably from Christmas last year. And the woman who had Emily on her lap was Rebecca or Rachel or whatever name she had chosen to tell her daughter. Both smiled into the camera. This couldn't be. In not a single file they had found a hint that Rebecca or Rachel had been given birth to a child. But it was definitely her. And Emily looked like a very tiny version of her. Quite the same hair color and the same crystal blue eyes.  
"Emily, what's the name of your mom?"  
"Rebecca but a guy here always says Rachel. Do you know her?"  
"I do. And I can tell you she really misses you."  
Neal knew it wasn't the right thing to lie to a small girl but what else should he have told her? That her mother never mentioned her with one word? Rebecca must have had a good reason to stay shut about her.  
"Is she okay?"  
"Last time I saw her she was. You know that your mom is a very smart woman?"  
"I know. But she says I'm smarter than her."  
"I bet you are."  
"Neal, can you come over and play with me?"  
"Emily, the door is locked. I don't think I can and if it will be okay for your nanny. Can you ask her?"  
"I will."  
"Are you alone?"  
"Yes," the little girl giggled, "I ran from my nanny. She is mean."  
"Mean?" Neal chuckled.  
"Yes, she makes me do this training and I have to eat veggies and doesn't allow my friend to visit me."  
"What kind of training?"  
"Running, throwing balls, reading, writing. It's boring."  
"You aren't allowed to play?"  
"Sometimes. Only when mom calls. My nanny says I shouldn't tell her about the training."  
"Why?"  
"It will bore her and I should be happy to talk to her. Can I have the photo back?"  
"Of course, Emily."  
Carefully he pushed it back.  
"Emily, you little brat where are you?" they heard a female voice through the halls.  
"That's my nanny. I have to go."  
"Be careful."  
"I always am," Emily giggled and left Neal with a lot to think about. About half a minute later heavy footsteps told Neal the nanny walked past his cell. From the footsteps he could imagine the nanny being a real matron.  
He rubbed his forehead and went back to his bed to think about all this. He couldn't believe Rebecca had a little daughter and from all he learned by now the poor child already got trained to be an agent in the future.  
"Who are you, Rebecca?" Neal asked into the emptiness of the room.

Mozzie sat in the apartment and sipped on a glass of wine. Everything in the room screamed at him something had to be done by now but the feds thought Neal ran in a moment of insanity. He replayed the conversation with Rebecca over and over again still baffled she had a daughter and also scared what these kind of guys would do to a five years old.  
"Mozzie, he won't come back if you sit here alone," June said standing in the door worried about him.  
"I know, my dear June."  
"So why are you sitting here?" she came in and sat down next to him.  
"June, may I ask you a personal question?"  
"A personal question? What's up?"  
"I try to sort the information I got and it might help me with this."  
"Well, whatever helps. What's you question?"  
"When your daughters were still little and someone would have taken them away as bargain chip to make you do their job. How far would you have done?"  
"As far as I have to to bring them back save. Why?"  
"Rebecca..."  
"She is such a sweet girl. I still can't believe she should have done all these terrible things. But how is this connected to your question?"  
"She has a daughter. Somehow Rebecca stumbled into some kind of shadow organization inside the MI5 and they took her daughter as a bargain chip. The diamond should should have been her last job even if I highly doubt they ever would have let her go so easily."  
"You talked to her?"  
"She was the only one who could give me a lead where to find Neal."  
"And you believe her."  
"I do. The moment she thought those guys are behind it her attitude changed. She was really scared to death."  
"But she played you and Neal before. Are you really sure?"  
"I am, June. There are some things that don't fit together. Now I need a plan to tell the feds this so they will believe it and help along."  
"Help? You have a plan?"  
"I still work on it."  
"Why don't you start with Diana? She is a new mom. If someone understands Rebecca's actions it's her."  
"It still will be hard to convince her."  
"I know but she considers you as a friend and at least she will listen. What do you think do those people want?"  
"The diamond and nothing else. They have given up on Rebecca. Neal told me the helicopter which should bring her out left when they heard over the radio that she doesn't have the diamond anymore."  
"You should really talk to Diana and then tell Peter."  
"I can't go to the feds. They will arrest me because they think I know where Neal hides."  
"Mozzie, for how long do you know each other? Peter also knows that Neal wouldn't have run without leaving a message behind and that you would have disappeared as soon as you know where he is."  
Mozzie sighed.  
"And you really believe Rebecca what she said?"  
"I do."  
"What convinced you?"  
"Several things. Neal told me she gave up by herself at the fort. She could have used him as a bargain chip to get the diamond or a way out but she didn't. And it was the way how she reacted when she realized what had happened. She's desperate and afraid she will never see the ones again she loves."  
"Do you think you can help her?"  
"We can only try."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Mozzie stood armed with coffee and bagels in front of Diana's door and waited for her to open.  
"Mozzie, you're not on babysitter duty."  
"I know but today I need your help."  
"If you want me to kick Caffrey's ass when we've found him... you don't have to ask for that."  
"No, but I need your and the suit's help to find him."  
"Mozzie, he ran."  
"Neal wouldn't leave without letting me know where he is."  
"Mozzie..."  
"There are some other things I need to tell you about."  
"Okay, come in."  
"Where's Teddy?"  
"For God's sake it's Theo and not Teddy."  
"But..."  
"No, we won't discuss that again. So what is it?"  
"What would you say if I tell you I might have a clue what had happened to Neal?"  
"Are we playing games now? I'd give you the advice to spill what you know so we can get him back before he gets himself into more trouble. So what do you know?"  
"I'm afraid he got kidnapped."  
"By whom? Rachel? She's still in the correction center as far as I know."  
"She's still there at least she was yesterday."  
"How do you know that?"  
"She got a visit from her lawyer?"  
"Mozzie, are you insane? You can't just walk in there and pose as her lawyer. I hope she kicked your ass for being so brazen."  
"That's not the point. She can help us to find Neal."  
"Yeah and then con us again and run leaving a trail of dead bodies behind."  
"I don't think so. I will tell you some things now and I want you to listen first before you say something or freak out."  
"Okay, okay..."  
Mozzie took a deep breath and told Diana everything he knew. Diana was baffled and felt anger rising up when she heard about her daughter.  
"She has a daughter? There was no hint she..."  
"They kept it a secret to keep her daughter safe and sadly it also makes it easier to use her as a bargain chip against her because she could never go to the authorities. Who would look for a person that doesn't even exist?"  
"No one. And she hasn't seen her daughter in person regularly during the last three years?"  
"No, they have a weekly video call."  
"Damn."  
"So you will help?"  
"You think she said the truth?"  
"I believe her. In case you don't you can order a medical examinations."  
"Medical examination?"  
"You know a gynecologist can tell if she gave birth or not."  
"Maybe this isn't the worst idea. If we have proof she is honest about that part there is a chance we can help her."  
"You know we can't make it official. The moment you do those people know about it."  
"And will harm the little girl. Gosh, I can't imagine how this must be. I go crazy if I have to stay longer in the office than I thought. But being parted for months... "  
"Do you think there is a chance to get the desired information without making it official?"  
Diana thought for a moment.  
"I think there is. Since there is the thought she might know something about where Neal is we can ask to get her over for an interrogation."  
"And once she is there you can take her to a doctor."  
"If she agrees."  
"I am sure she will."  
"But how shall I explain this Peter?"  
"The suit will know something is up the moment Rebecca appears in the office."  
"That's what I am talking of. I think I need to tell him before we start this. He also wants Neal to come back. He gave up Washington and wanted to Neal to become free."  
"But non the less he thinks Neal ran."  
"Old habits die hard?"  
"I would bet on hurt ego."

Slowly Neal started to go crazy. Since he woke up in this cell no one came to him. He only got food through the small clap three times a day and Emily didn't show up again. Still he tried to wrap his head around the fact Rebecca had a little daughter that obviously already got trained to follow her mother's footsteps. He asked himself how much she kept from him and if he ever really knew her. Neal was lost in his thoughts when he heard footsteps and seconds later the door went open. Surprised he blinked at the open door. A man about ten years older than him stood there.  
"Get out."  
"I am also happy to see you."  
"Shut up and move. The boss wants to see you."  
This statement caught his attention and he got up. While they walked through the hallways Neal tried to get as much information about the place as possible without being too obvious. They stepped into an elevator and rode up two floors. Their destination looked completely different than the hallway his cell was located and made him think they were in some kind of old military base. The guy pushed him into a room.  
"Keep your hands to you or you will regret it."  
The door closed with a loud thud. Neal looked around but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary in this office room. Except for the British flag. If he didn't know by now someone from the MI5 got him he would have known it by now thanks to the flag and the things he knew about Rebecca.  
A hidden door swung open and a man in his mid fifties entered the room.  
"Ah Mr. Caffrey, what a delight to finally meet you in person. I am sorry you had to wait for so long but there were some things I had to take care of."  
"I couldn't walk away so why the hurry."  
The other man laughed and took a seat behind the desk.  
"Sit down. We have a lot to talk about."  
"I prefer to know with whom I'm speaking."  
"And I prefer to stay invisible but you might call me James."  
Neal frowned.  
"You think this would bother me?"  
"Does it?"  
"No."  
"I think it does. Your jaw muscles tensed."  
"So you are good in reading body language."  
"Not only and now please sit down. It's impolite to stay when the other one sits."  
Reluctantly Neal sat down.  
"Where are we?"  
"Oh, don't worry we are closer to your home than you might think."  
"So we are still in the United States."  
"We are but that's all I will say. I guess what really is of interest for you is the reason we brought you here."  
"Fill me in."  
"It has a couple of reasons. A lot of them are connected to the woman you know as Rebecca Lowe."  
"I know that's not her real name. So stop playing games."  
"I know you know. Guess who gave your favorite handler the information about her."  
"You. It's obvious you are connected to the MI5."  
"Yes and no," James chuckled, "But let's stay serious. Why don't we start with the things you don't know about her," he rummaged in his desk drawer and pulled out a file. James handed it to Neal. "Take a look into it. That's her real personal file."  
"Real? You gave us a pampered one?"  
"You really think the MI5 would let a rogue agent walk around and stay in your state prisons when we know you got her? No way. That's all part of our plan."  
"What kind of plan?"  
"Well in the beginning it was all about the diamond but it changed. Go ahead and read it."  
With a frown Neal opened it. The bigger part of it was the same he already knew like birth date, area of expertise, parents, know aliases but it also consisted her assignments and personal things like information about Emily, former boyfriends, results of her psychological evaluations.  
"You see you still don't know everything," James said with malicious glee.  
"How could I?" Neal replied keeping his cool.  
"That's true."  
"But I never saw an agency keeping track of every part of their agents life. Who are you really?"  
"Well, people like your friend would call us a shadow organization"  
"And you are telling me this because...?"  
"Because you are a convicted criminal. No one would believe you if you would tell someone. Besides most people will think your friend had too much influence on you."  
"So what do you want?"  
"Like I said a lot. First we need you as some kind of additional bargain chip. I am sure she knows by now you were kidnapped. Second we want you to join us. Someone with your skills combined with our possibilities would be unbeatable."  
"What if I refuse to help you?"  
"You will. One way or the other. But by now you can do something to make it more comfortable for yourself."  
"How?"  
"We noticed Emily has some undeveloped skills. I think you can help to train these skills."  
"You want me to help you to make her the perfect agent."  
"That sounds so harsh when you say it. I want you to teach her painting."  
"So she could be forging paintings?"  
"Not necessarily but it will help her understanding art and who knows for what this can be useful in the future."  
"What about the diamond?"  
"As I said you're some kind of additional bargain chip to get the diamond."  
"You want me to get it?"  
James started to laugh.  
"No, we're not stupid. We have our ways to let them know what we want. As I said before Rachel is smart enough to comprehend what had happened to you. I'd bet that your sneaky little friend asked her first if she knows something."  
"You may know her as Rachel but she doesn't want to be her anymore."  
"Oh, we know. That corny little voice mail message. I thought we taught her better to keep her emotions under control. But to be honest ee don't care much about the aliases she uses."  
"Why the diamond?"  
"Oh, you will like that. She thought if she brings us the diamond we let her and Emily go and delete everything we have of her. In fact we would never be so stupid to let her go and risk she might tell someone about us. We knew she wanted to leave so we needed to make sure she wouldn't point a finger at us."  
"You framed her."  
"I would prefer to say we made sure she won't discredit the organization"  
"You never intended to let her go. It wasn't her killing Siegel or Hagen."  
"No, it was easy to manipulate your system regarding the fingerprint and getting rid of the weapon at that construction site. And you and the FBI were eager to believe those evidences."  
"But a real agent would never have been that sloppy."  
"You are so used to get betrayed by the ones you love that you couldn't think there might be another possibility."  
"What if she had gotten you the diamond?"  
"What do you think?"  
"You would have killed her because she would have insisted to let her go."  
"Probably we would have."  
"And Emily?"  
"The poor girl would have gotten the news she is an orphan and we will take care of her now."  
"And make her the perfect human machine."  
"Close but not right. A machine wouldn't have feelings. We only can make sure she won't get bothered by them like it did with her mother."  
"What do you mean?"  
"She wanted to keep her American passport once she was finished. I am curious how she would have explained you Emily."  
"Me too."  
"Why don't you see these lessons as a chance to meet the girl that would have become your stepdaughter?"  
"I don't think this would have happened."  
"Oh, don't be so sure about it, Mr. Caffrey. It's common knowledge you have a soft spot for children and as long as Rachel would have told you a plausible story you would happily jump in to be there for them. You know it's not accidental she got sent to manipulate you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"This here."  
James skipped a few pages till he reached some photos. A couple of them looked like surveillance pictures. One drew Neal's attention to it. It was Rebecca with a man sitting in a park. They looked happy and for some unknown reason it reminded him of him and Kate years ago. Rebecca must have been in her early till mid twenties in this picture and she looked so much younger and innocent. But what made Neal really look at the picture was the man.  
"I see you notice it."  
"Notice what?"  
"This man is Emily's father. He worked for the British embassy."  
"So?"  
"Oh, don't try to deceive me. I know you noticed it. Emily's father and you have some similarities in the appearance. Actually you both have the same unpleasant habit to think you are smarter than others."  
"But the file said her assignment at the embassy went sour."  
"It did."  
"What happened?"  
"Oh a lot. Unfortunately he got caught in the line of fire protecting Rachel after some rebels broke into the embassy."  
"You killed him."  
"We just made sure the circumstances were right. The rebels did the rest."  
"You wanted to keep her."  
"She is the best we ever had. We can't let her go. She wanted to leave with him but we couldn't' let that happen. We don't like if our agents have long term relationships. It distracts them. We didn't know she was already pregnant when it happened. Sometimes I wonder if he knew he was going to be a father."  
It became harder for Neal to keep his anger in control. He had to admit the similarities were really there: Blue eyes, dark brown hair, winning smile, even the body frame was similar. He wasn't surpised anymore why she freaked out so much after he had turned the game around.  
"And people called me a sociopath."  
"I've been called worse. But now it's time for Emily's lesson. You don't want to let a little girl wait, don't you?"  
"Under one condition."  
"I don't think you're in a position to demand any conditions but tell me what it is."  
"I decide what I teach her."  
"If you try to deceive us you will regret it."  
"I don't care what happens to me but if you harm Emily or Rebecca..."  
"It is quite charming how you still call her Rebecca as if she would be real. We will see and you should go now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! I had been working my a** off so I didn't have the time to do anything else! But I hope you enjoy it.

After the conversation seemed to be over the man who introduced himself as James left the room. Neal got up and was led to Emily's room. She said on the ground and was reading a book.  
“Hey Emily!”  
“Neal, are you here to play with me?”  
“Actually I've been asked to teach you painting.”  
“Phew, more lessons... I want to play.”  
“I promise it won't be boring.”  
“You can paint?”  
“Of course I can.”  
“Prove it.”  
“Do you have a paper and a pencil?”  
“Yes.”  
Emily got up and walked over to her desk to come back with a sheet of paper and a pencil.  
“Thank you.”  
Emily watch curiously what Neal was drawing. She stayed silent until Neal handed her the sheet.  
“That's my mom.”  
“You said you miss her so much.”  
“Thank you. Can I learn this?”  
“It will take some time but I can show you.”  
“Great.”   
Emily looked again at the sketch of Rebecca.  
“You like my mom?”  
“Uhm what?” Neal couldn't believe it that a nearly five years old girl had caught him off guard.  
“If you like my mom.”  
“Do you think I do?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“You look a bit sad when you speak about her.”  
“Emily, your mom is a very special woman.”  
“So you like her?”  
“I do. This seems to be important for you.”  
“Mom doesn't have much friends and she is often sad.”  
“Did she say that?”  
“No, but I see it.”  
“Your mom is right. You're a very smart girl.”  
Emily giggled.  
“Thank you. And now you teach me how to paint?”  
“I think at first we start with simple sketches, okay?”  
“Okay.”

Peter had been wondering who was knocking on the front door. And it was even more surprising to see Diana on the doorstep.  
“Diana, what are you doing here? And where is Theo?”  
“Mozzie is on babysitter duty and I'm here cause I need to talk to you.”  
“You let Mozzie babysit?”  
“Actually he is a natural talent when it comes to Theo. And he knows if he teaches him illegal stuff he never has to fake his own death again.”  
“Come in.”  
“I hope you have some space in the fridge for a six pack”  
“I do. So what brings you here?”  
“A few things.”  
“And which?”  
“Neal didn't run, he got kidnapped and we should re-investigate Siegel's death.”  
“Now you make me really curios.”  
“Okay, but you better sit down.”  
“I'm not sure if I will like what I hear.”  
“Probably not. Mozzie never believed that Neal left without a hint why he left and were he was headed to. So he asked the only person who could also know something. He visited Rachel in the correction center.”  
“How did he get in there? Oh, don't tell me he used his lawyer disguise again?”  
“Since you know I don't have to tell you.”  
“During that conversation it turned out that Rachel is working for some kind of shadow organization inside the MI5.”  
“But we have her file that said she doesn't work for them anymore because of treason and other things.”  
“Peter, if she really is a rogue agent don't you think that the MI5 would be hunting her down and appearing on our doorstep the moment we first arrested her? I saw the file. Rebecca Lowe is an alias the MI5 knows about. And there is more... regarding her skills, training and fields she worked in I don't believe she would have been so sloppy regarding Siegel. I mean as a trained agent you don't shoot a federal agent only six blocks away from your hideout in an area which is covered by surveillance cameras, you don't leave your prints or any other physical evidence at the crime scene or leave a hint to your hideout in his badge. And on top you don't get rid of a gun at a construction site right in front of your door. I looked at the surveillance footage and I asked Mozzie to check something. The shape and measurements of that person on the video aren't matching her body shape and measurements. She couldn't have killed Siegel.”  
“But why didn't she say anything? And when she got the diamond at the fort she said that killing feds doesn't keep her up at night.”  
“She had no other choice. The people she's working for have the perfect bargain chip to keep her under control.”  
“Like what?”  
“Her daughter.”  
“Excuse me, her what? She doesn't have a daughter.”  
“I know it's not in the files. But she said she has a daughter called Emily.”  
“And Mozzie thinks she tells the truth?”  
“Not only him. Peter, there is too much that doesn't fit together.”  
“What now?”  
“I thought about getting her for an interrogation in Neal's case. They spent some minutes alone on the top of that fort right? So theoretically he could have told her something.”  
“Which means we can call her in. Okay and then?”  
“We offer her a deal.”  
“A deal? I don't think she will wear a tracking anklet.”  
“Not that kind of deal. She has to agree in a physical examination to prove she gave birth and if this is positive we know she told the truth.”  
“And what then? If there is really a shadow organization we won't be able to get through.”  
“That's why we need to find a way to drop the charges against her. In Hagen's case we can't pinpoint anything towards her and with Siegel it's only circumstantial evidence. Besides the fact it's not possible to have a fingerprint there on the bullet that is enough to be sure.”  
“But the forensics are sure of it.”  
“You only got the paper telling it. Did you speak to one of them in person?”  
“No. I see what you are implying. So what do you … or more what does Mozzie want to do?”  
“She knows everything and these guys must have a base somewhere within the United States otherwise it would be harder to keep track of her actions. Her deal will be she helps us to bring Neal back and we help her get her child back.”  
Peter looked at her doubting and unsure.  
“I don't know, Diana. That's a long shot.”  
“The only one we have to get our residential pain in the neck back. We both know Neal wouldn't run without Moz. They have been to Cap Verde together.”  
“You are right. Let's go. I need to sign a transfer request for Rebecca... Rachel...this damn woman.”  
“Peter, in all honesty if someone would use Theo as a bargain chip against me... I don't know if I would act differently than her.”  
“I guess you want to interrogate her?”  
“Because I'm a mother too?”  
“Could help her to build up trust.”  
“That's true and there is another benefit. I'm a diplomat's daughter. Those people aren't the only ones with connections. So there is a chance we can help her.”  
“I understand. Do you know what scares me the most about this case?”  
“No, what is it?”   
“That this seems to be exactly the kind of conspiracy Mozzie had been talking and dreaming of for years.”  
Diana had to laugh.  
“I hate to say it but he seemed pretty excited about the whole thing.”  
“I was afraid so.”

Two days later Rebecca was brought to the FBI again. She tried to keep herself calm but her heart was racing. She immediately recognized the female agent who came to her into the interrogation room.  
“What am I doing here?”  
“You could say your lawyer informed us about a few things.”  
“Mozzie was here?”  
“Actually he visited me at home. Rachel, he told about your daughter and the people who hold her captive.”  
Even though she had wanted to keep herself in control she couldn't stop herself from crying.  
“Is it too much to ask for to call me Rebecca? I got used to that name more than to being called Rachel..., she's quite a ghost.”  
“It's okay. Rebecca, we need your help. We assume that the people who have your daughter also kidnapped Neal.”  
“I can't tell you anything. If I do they will harm her or Neal and...”  
“Listen, we will do everything to prevent that. We know that you neither haven't shot Agent David Siegel nor Curtis Hagen. We know you were framed for those murders.”  
“I don't care. I should have known better that they wouldn't let me go and I wish I could help you but I would endanger my daughter Emily and Neal and I don't want to hurt more people than I already have.”  
“Rebecca, I'm a mother myself and regarding this I can relate to your situation. I don't know how I would react if someone would use my son to break my will. Help us to find and free Neal and we will do everything to drop the charges against you and reunite your with your daughter.”  
“If they ever find out...”  
“They won't. But before we start we need to know if you were telling the truth about it.”  
“You want me to go through a medical examination to find out if I really have given birth to a child.”  
“Exactly. We will bring you to a hospital.”  
“But if someone sees us?”  
“We make sure that this won't happen.”  
“How?”  
“Mozzie got you a disguise and we will get you to a hospital close by. It won't take long and I'll stay with you.”  
“To make sure I won't run,” Rebecca said with sad voice.  
“You have to admit you didn't do anything to make us think you won't run.”  
“I know.”  
“So?”  
“You will help me to get out of all of this if I help you?”  
“That's the deal.”   
“Then let's go.”  
“I hoped you would say that.”  
Diana got up and opened the cuffs. She led Rebecca to the women's dressing room down at their gym. Half an hour later they were on their way to the hospital where Mozzie was waiting for them.   
“I hoped to see you,” he greeted Rebecca.  
“Moz, why did you bring Theo with you? And why are you even here?” Diana growled and got Theo out of the baby sling and held him tight.   
“I have everything under control and I thought it's better to come here.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I made the contact to the doctor? And now let's move before we start to draw attention to us.”  
Diana and Mozzie started to move but realized a few steps later that Rebecca stood like glued at her spot.  
“You can't back out now.”  
“I won't back out,” Rebecca said and took a deep breath. Diana looked closer and realized the other woman had trouble to not cry again. She gave Theo back to Mozzie and grabbed Rebecca's hand to pull her with them.   
“I think we should get this done as fast as possible.”  
“The faster we can start.”  
They went inside and Mozzie led them straight to the gynecology ward. At some point Diana asked herself why she didn't make Mozzie leave because he drew attention towards them like an ice bear in the desert. Thankfully he stayed in the waiting area without any order. About twenty minutes later everything was done. When Mozzie saw them coming back he was relieved and worried to see Diana silently nodding.  
“And what now?”  
“We drive back to the FBI and then we need to know everything you can tell us about the people you've been working for.”  
“It's not much.”  
“Every little bit can help.”  
“Okay.”  
“Then let's go.”  
Rebecca tried hard to ignore it but she realized way too much that Theo was looking at her with a lot of curiosity and croaked to get her attention.  
“I'm sorry. He's really curios when it comes to people he doesn't know yet,” Diana said apologizing.  
“It's okay. Emily was the same when she was so small. She was smiling at everyone she saw and it made her happy. I hope you already made everything baby safe. Not long and the little cutie will start to discover the world.”  
It didn't get lost on Diana and Mozzie how sad Rebecca sounded when she said that.  
“You will see her again soon.”  
“I hope so. There is one thing I want to get done before we start this for real.”  
“What?”  
“I want to see a lawyer for family law.”  
“Why?”  
“I want to make sure someone will be there to care for her if this ends bad.”  
“Rebecca...,” Mozzie started.   
“No, don't Mozzie. I will be the first to catch a bullet because they will make sure this happens. They did it before.”  
“What?” Diana turned around baffled.  
“Emily's dad. He died protecting me.”  
The way she said that made clear she wouldn't tell more.


	4. Chapter 4

“Peter, you have to see this,” Jones came into his boss' office.  
“You got something?”  
“I do. Diana was right. We should have talked to the guys down in the nerd tank earlier. They found a fingerprint but it was only a half from an index finger. It wasn't enough to say for sure it were her prints. Someone must have hacked our system. Cyber crime is already working on it but it might take hours in best case.”  
“She really got framed.”  
“She did. Diana called a minute ago. The doctor confirmed Rebecca gave birth some years ago.”  
“Means she is finally telling the truth.”  
“At least something, huh?”  
“I wish she would have done this earlier. It could have spared us a lot of trouble.”  
“No one would have believed her before we knew who she is and less after we knew who she is,” Jones sort of lectured.  
“I am afraid so. But now we can join forces. I don't know how anyone could use a child as bargain chip.”  
“Ask the guys who did time because of this. You would be astonished.”  
“I'm sure I don't wanna know.”  
“Looks like they're coming back.”  
Both looked at the small group coming back into the office and neither Peter nor Jones had expected that Rebecca carried Theo and was talking to him.  
“Please tell me we're seeing the same thing.”  
“We do but I mean when she lets Mozzie babysit Theo.”  
“The paranoid little guy as a babysitter? Did I miss it when hell had frozen over?”  
“Obviously.”  
“I'm sorry to interrupt you but I have to bring Mr. Charming back home. It's bed time.”  
“I think so. This little smooch face looks really tired. Good night, Theo!”  
Rebecca handed Theo over to Diana who kissed her son good bye before Mozzie took him and left. Diana observed Rebecca who tried too hard to keep her emotions under control.  
“It's okay. Let it out if you want to cry.”  
“I missed so much time with Emily.”  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Go ahead.”  
“Who should take care of Emily in case something happens to you?”  
“I don't have much options.”  
“You think of Neal, don't you?”  
“Is that so obvious?”  
“For me it is. Who else?”  
“I don't know.”  
“What about June?”  
“Neal's landlady? “  
“She had children herself and she is one of the nicest persons I know. And I bet Emily would fall in love with Bugsy. Just think about it.”  
“I will. Do you think I can talk to a lawyer tomorrow?”  
“We will get that done.”  
“Can you promise me one thing?”  
“What is it?”  
“I don't know if I ever see Emily again. All I want is that she knows I loved her.”  
“Rebecca, you will see her again.”  
“I know those people for way too long and too good to ignore the fact they won't let me get away with her. I know I can't run from what lays in front of me and it's okay. I've been running for too long from who I am. I will do everything I can to help you to find Neal and get him back to you.”  
“Why after all you did? You broke his heart.”  
“Not only his heart got broken.”  
“What?”  
“Nothing. Let's go to work.”  
“You really drive me crazy,” Diana sighed and went with Rebecca upstairs. Jones and Peter went over to the conference room ready to get every little piece of information out of Rebecca. She let herself pop into a seat in a strange similarity to how Neal used to do it in the beginning.   
“We know someone manipulated the only evidence that pointed to you,” Peter said sternly.  
“So you know I got framed. Congratulations.”  
“We are trying to help you here.”  
“I am sorry. Old habits,” Rebecca sighed and sat up straight.  
“So tell us the full story. How did all this start?”  
“They wanted me and they got me. Honestly I don't know what made them target me. The assignment was simple. I got sent to reinforce the security corps of a British embassy in Iraq. Those fanatic terrorists never thought a woman would be able to defend herself. I got assigned to one of the translators, Aaron. I...”  
“You fell in love with him,” Jones stated.   
“I did. We had to stick together a lot and after some time things got really serious. But he died protecting me during a rebel attack.”  
“He knew you were pregnant back then?” Diana asked.  
“I found out two days before and I told him right after my doctor's appointment. We wanted to step back from active duty and move back to England.”  
“And this attack was a ruse.”  
“No, it wasn't. But they took care he ended up in the line of fire. After this I got a new handler and so I ended up in this organization By the time I realized where I was and what they were doing I was too deep into it and they made sure I couldn't leave them.”  
“Your daughter,” Peter said.  
“Emily...,” Rebecca smiled for a moment.  
“That's a nice name,” Diana said to encourage her to continue.  
“She is everything I have that keeps me human. I gave her to them because I thought it was some kind of company kindergarten.”  
“What is it?”   
“A training ground for future agents.”  
“What?” all three asked at once.  
“The children of those who got blackmailed or tricked into the organization go there. They alienate the children from their parents, bind them to one of them and train them from the very beginning. I know it's gruesome to let her stay with them but I have no other option. I guess you don't understand this but even if I had brought her to someone else somewhere they would have found her.”  
“Do you know where this training ground is?”  
“I'm not sure. Every time I was brought there to see Emily they took preparations like binding my eyes so I couldn't see. But I think it was a 2 hours drive North West direction. Regarding how the buildings look like it must be an old military base. But I don't know if Emily is still there. If she is there it is possible that Neal is also there.”  
“What do they want?”  
“The diamond. Look the higher ups of this organization think that the British Empire got betrayed regarding the Hope diamond. In their opinion they deserve at least its twin. But I don't think you intend to give them the gem.”  
“Indeed we don't. But we can give them something that looks like the gem.”  
“You're talking about forging the diamond? How should that be possible?” Rebecca looked disbelieving at Peter.  
“I know someone who can get that done.”  
“Who?”  
“Mozzie. He did it once with Neal years ago to forge a ruby and it worked out pretty well.”  
“But they will run tests on it and when they find out whoever will go in there will be dead in an instant.”  
“What if we swap it?” Jones interjected, “We go in with both. They run the tests on the real diamond and afterwards it gets exchanged with the forgery.”  
“Even if they would get the real diamond I don't think they would let Emily, Neal or me go. They don't let anyone get away.”  
“Then we have to make sure they have to,” Diana said.  
“How?”  
“Before we brought you here today I made some phone calls. You could say that being the daughter of a diplomat with international connections inherits some benefits.”  
“But if anything happens that alarms them...”  
“Rebecca, calm down. Don't you think that your “friends” haven't appeared on someone's radar? We know you're afraid but you need to trust us a little bit.”  
Rebecca took a deep breath.  
“I'm sorry. It is just... I haven't talked to Emily for over a month and I don't know if she's okay and...”  
“We all understand that but at first you need to tell us everything you know about the people you've been working for the last years. Which kind of operations do they execute, what are their motives, everything you know can be important to help.”  
“You know that this will lead to a long night here.”  
“We're willing to take that risk.”  
As Rebecca had fore-said they sat there until the middle of the night. So exhausting it was Rebecca seemed relieved she could finally talk to someone about what had been going on for years. A lot of Asian take away boxes were spread over the table from their break some hours ago.  
“What are we doing next?”  
“I will forward all the information you gave us to find more. Don't worry. We'll be careful. Also we'll let Mozzie know we need a forgery of the diamond for the exchange. And then we need someone to make the exchange.”  
“They won't accept someone else than me.”  
“Rebecca, do you think it's a good idea?”  
“I was meant to bring them the diamond in the first place. They won't accept anyone else and it's my chance to prove them I might be worth their trust.”  
“But they think you're still in prison.”  
“Not if you break out,” Jones said with a smirk.  
“Oh, wonderful and then you have something to arrest me. No, thank you.”  
“No, we stage your escape. It will look real but please don't hurt anyone for real.”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Do you have a better idea?”  
“This is pretty much out of the box.”  
“Working with Neal Caffrey for several years makes it a necessary habit to think out of the box.”  
“I understand. When?”  
“A few days maximum. Do you think you can stand that?”  
“Yes, but how will I know when it starts?”  
“Your lawyer will inform you.”  
“Okay.”  
“Diana will accompany you back to the correction center. If there is anything you want to tell...”  
“I contact you through my lawyer.”  
“Let's go.”  
“Yeah, I need to change back into my favorite outfit, an orange jumpsuit.”

Rebecca and Diana took the elevator down to the dressing rooms again.  
“You're sure you wanna do this?”  
“Yes, there is no other choice.”  
“But regarding... why didn't you tell?”  
“I can't. You're a mother yourself. Let me guess the moment they knew you were pregnant they tried to keep you out of the field.”  
“Indeed but don't you think...”  
“No, if I don't appear there they will sense something is off and this could endanger Emily and Neal.”  
“So you prefer to sacrifice yourself and your unborn child to...”  
“Yes, I've done enough damage and if this is the price I have to pay to save the ones I love I have to do it. I should have known what they planned the moment I got this assignment.”  
“Why?”  
“Because of Neal. He looks very similar to Emily's dad. If I wouldn't know it better I would say they could have been brothers. I think they knew I would fall for him and...”  
“And they knew you would stay shut about everything because you wouldn't risk to lose another person you love. You didn't lie about your feelings for him, right?”  
“Even if I had wanted to I couldn't. I wanted to tell Neal the truth about who I am and what I've done but then I realized all the feds around and thought he had betrayed me.”  
“They had played the both of you.”  
“I guess our past experiences built the perfect playground for them.”  
“It really did. But you should tell Neal when you see each other again. He is the father right?”  
“He is. I haven't been with a man for over two years and there weren't any feelings. And it's still too early. I am just far enough to get a positive test. It wasn't planned at all and I don't want him to stay with me because he feels responsible.”  
“You think you won't make it.”  
“The way it shows itself by now they planned from the very beginning that I either rot in jail or end up catching a bullet so they get full access to Emily,” Rebecca said toneless.   
“One more reason to take them down. Are you going to talk to her once you are out?”  
“I need to contact them anyway. I try to get them to let me talk to her.”  
Diana nodded and gave her the bag with the jumpsuit to change. An hour later Rebecca was on her way back to the correction center.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the fifth or sixth day in his new room as far as Neal could tell. After he agreed to teach Emily he got brought to a room that actually looked more like quarters but it didn't cover the fact he was still held captive. At least he got a sketchbook and pencils to entertain himself during the time he was alone. The only interaction with other people was when he got brought to Emily and when he taught her how to draw and paint. Her last sketch from the hamster they had in her preschool hung at the small lamp at the desk. With a smile Neal admitted she really was talented.  
The sound of the door being unlocked told Neal it was time again to teach Emily. With a smile he had to think about what Mozzie would say to this and asked himself if his friend still ran his “training program” like he did it years ago.  
Like a good captive he followed to Emily's room. The moment the door went open she jumped into his arms still wearing her school uniform.  
“Neal! I painted something for you.”  
“Again?” he chuckled.  
“Yes, we were on a class trip today.”  
“Really? How was it?”  
“Boring. The teacher told stuff about our presidents. I made this while she talked.”   
Proudly she showed Neal her sketch. With a frown he looked at it.  
“You were there?”  
“Yes, I don't know what it is called because I didn't listen,” she admitted embarrassed.  
“It's a statue of Abraham Lincoln. He was a great president more than hundred years ago.”  
“Oh....”  
“Did it take long to get there?”  
“Dunno but not that long. Why?”  
“Just curious. Why don't we sit down and you try to sketch what else you saw today?”  
“I saw a lot!”  
“I bet you did.”  
“And tomorrow I can talk with mom again!”  
“Really?” Neal asked more than surprised.  
“Yes! I have to tell her so much.”  
“It is good you can talk to her again.”  
“I will ask her if she comes here for my birthday.”  
“That is a good idea. Can you do me a favor?”  
“Of course. Which one?”  
“Can you say hi to your mom from me and tell her she should be careful.”  
“I will. Can I show her the picture you made of her?”  
“If you want to... and I think since you were already drawing something today we can skip your lesson and just paint something for fun, okay?”  
“Great.”

The next day Rebecca was nervous before her video call with her daughter. Two days before she had contacted her organization over a dead P.O. Box they used for communication to let them know she escaped and found a way to get them the diamond. But all that mattered to her was to see Emily again.   
“Hey, mom!”  
“Hey, sweetie! I missed you so much. How are you?”  
“I missed you too. I'm fine. School is boring. What did you do with your hair?”  
Rebecca involuntarily touched her brunette hair with the bob cut.  
“I had to cut and dye it for my last job. But I promise I will grow it back.”  
“You look boring now.”  
“Well, thank you. Emily, sweets, I will visit you tomorrow.”  
“You come here?”  
“Yes and what do you think if we go on a long vacation?”  
“Vacation?”  
“Yes, I'm nearly done with my last job. But I will tell you more tomorrow, okay?”  
“Okay, but mom...?”  
“What's up, Em?”  
“If we go on vacation I won't have more lessons how to paint.”  
“They teach you how to paint?”  
“Yes,” Emily answered with gleaming eyes, “since a few days. I have a new teacher. His name is Neal, he's very nice and funny and he said he knows you.”  
“That is true. We know each other.”  
“He made this for me after I said I miss you so much.”  
Rebecca found it hard to breathe when she looked at the sketch Emily held into the camera.  
“Wow, this is really beautiful. Did you paint something in the meantime?”  
“Yes, these flowers here, the hamster in our school lab, Abraham Lincoln, some trees outside...”  
Emily showed all the drawings she made.  
“You have a lot of talent, sweets.”  
“Neal said the same. He also said I should say hi to you and you should be careful. Mom?”  
“Hmmm?”  
“Do you like him?”  
“Why do you ask me?”  
“Because I like him and you look sad after I told you.”  
“Yes, I like him but I did something that made him mad at me.”  
“He said he likes you. And he knows so much. After I showed him the sketch of Abraham Lincoln he told me all the stuff he knows because I didn't listen to the teacher.”  
“Why didn't you listen to the teacher? You know you have to pay attention.”  
“I know but the big statue was more interesting and the history lessons was boring.”  
Rebecca had to chuckle.  
“I know it can be really boring. Can you do me a favor, sweetie?”  
“Of course!”  
“The next time Neal teaches you can you tell him he was right the last time we met?”  
“Right about what?”  
“He will explain to you. I love you, Emily.”  
“Love you too, mom.”  
The next moment the screen went black. Rebecca took a deep breath.  
“She is a smart kid,” Mozzie said from the other side of the laptop.  
“She is. I guess they underestimate her.”  
“Why?”  
“The sketch of Abraham Lincoln. It was the statue of the Lincoln Memorial in Washington.”  
“You think she did it on purpose?”  
“I would bet Neal told her to show me the pictures. She is smart and she probably knows by now something is off with Neal's appearance as her teacher.”  
“And she found out you two are in love,” he snickered.  
“Yeah, sometimes she is a little too smart. But when she was there and from the direction I know they seem to be...”  
“They won't take a ride longer than an hour with those young children.”  
“My thought. Either they confused me and they are closer than we think or they moved somewhere else but Emily always tells me when they moved somewhere else and she didn't mention anything.”  
“If they drove with you northwest to confuse you they really could be closer than we think. I think we can triangulate a possible area where they hide.”  
“Now we only need to make sure the feds won't try to wire me up. After the recent incidents I will bet on the fact they will look out for wires the moment they come to get me.”  
“And there I come in,” Mozzie chuckled.  
“What?”  
“Even if our dear federal friends have access to some certain toys they don't get everything. I took the freedom to put a GPS sender of the most modern kind in one of your earrings. We will be able to know where you will be brought to.”  
“And then?”  
“That's up to the suits.”  
“Do they have a plan?”  
“They have and I never said this but it's a good one.”  
“That's great to hear.”   
Rebecca looked at him thoughtful and got an envelope out of her bag.  
“What's that?”  
“Could you keep this for me? In case something happens to me Neal needs this.”  
“Need?”  
“He will understand. I really would appreciate it if you don't sneak up behind me.”  
“It looks like from a lawyer,” Mozzie inspected it. A moment later he looked up understanding.  
“You want Neal to take care of your daughter in case you won't make it.”  
“Yes and I know you will help him.”  
“What makes you so sure about it?”  
“Because I saw you with Theo. You become a teddy bear with kids.”  
“They are the most precious thing we have.”  
“You mean except a millions of dollar worth diamond?”  
“No, they are worth more than that.”

“Neal! Mom will come tomorrow! Isn't it great!” Emily ran to him when he entered the room.  
“This is really great. You missed her a lot.”  
“I do. But she said we will go on vacation and I don't want to go.”  
“Why?”   
“Because you can't teach me anymore.”  
“Emily, I can teach you again when you are back. Vacations should be fun.”  
“I want to see the sea.”  
“That sounds great. But why don't we start?”  
“Ok. Oh, mom said I should tell you something.”  
“And what?”  
“She said you were right with the things you said the last time you saw her.”  
“I was right?”  
“Yes,” Emily nodded firmly, “What did you say?”  
“I told her she has to know when she needs to stop running.”  
“Running from what?”  
“From who she is, from what she wants. I really like your mom but we haven't been very nice to each other. If things would have gone differently I would have liked her to stay with me.”  
Stay with you?”  
“Yes.”  
“And me too?”  
“How could I say no to such a cute little girl like you?” Neal smiled at her.  
“I am not cute. I am smart!”  
“That's true. So you smart little kitten. What do you want to learn?”  
Emily bit her lip while she was thinking.  
“Show me how to draw faces!”  
“That's difficult. Are you sure?”  
“Yes! I want to draw like you.”  
“This will take years.”  
“I learn fast,” she smiled cheekily and Neal sat down with her at her desk. While he showed her the basics of portraying he thought about Rebecca's message. If she was out of jail and could walk around freely she either escaped or she made a deal with Peter. No matter how this happened Emily gave him the message that Rebecca wanted to finish this forever. Neal was really surprised they let mother and daughter talk without any observation. Suddenly he stopped drawing and looked at Emily.  
“Emily, did you talk with your mom alone?”  
“Yes, we always do. But my nanny does something with the computer before I can talk to mom.”  
“She just makes the call for you.”  
“She said the same.”  
With a fake smile he continued the lesson expecting to be brought to the guy who called himself James to get questioned about the message. And he would be ready when this happens.

It took them longer than expected till Neal ended up in the office again he saw more than a week ago. Like he was repeating a pattern “James” came through the hidden door into the room.   
“Nice to see you again, Mr. Caffrey.”  
“I guess this isn't just for small talk.”  
“That's what I like in you. You are smart.”  
“So?”  
“What was the message you let Emily give Rachel?”  
“It was just what it was. I know who you are and I know who she is.”  
“You want to tell me you want to see her safe and secure after all she did to you?”  
“Who said I do?”  
“You said it just seconds before.”  
“Maybe you wanted me to say this?”  
“In other words you want her rot in jail?”  
“Don't mistake me for you and your friends.”  
“Who says I do?”  
“I do. You let her down after she got caught and I have a couple of ideas why.”  
“Enlighten me, Mr. Caffrey,” James leaned back in his seat with a content smirk.  
“You train Emily to be an agent later and what would be better than her mother killed on duty to make her strike out for revenge and push her further into your arms.”  
“It seems like we think alike.”  
“I don't think so. I am just good in reading people.”  
“What do you read in me?”  
“You want to scare people. You like it when everyone has to follow your orders but I guess you are a nothing inside the real MI5. Just a bureaucrat or something like this. You have sadistic traits otherwise you wouldn't use a child as bargain chip.”  
“It's nothing but practical thinking. But I am also a really curious creature. What was the last thing you told her?”  
Neal smiled and raised an eyebrow.  
“You know what couples talk about. Moving in, settle down, not to kill each other.”  
James started to laughed heavily.  
“That's good. You have humor.”  
“You missed that?”  
“No, but now the truth.”  
“Or what? I go back to the cell? I lived in one of those for years.”  
“No, not the cell,” the older man smirked evil and turned the monitor around for Neal to see. The video feed of Emily's room was on it.  
“No, you won't use her as a bargain chip against me.”  
“I don't think you want Emily to see her mother die because you didn't tell the truth.”  
“I told you the truth. The last time I talked to Rebecca I told her that I could have imagined a future with her if she would have been who I thought she was. I told her we could have been good together if everything we had hadn't been built on lies. She tried to convince me it was different and we still have a chance but she had realized that actually we have nothing in common.”  
“Sad isn't it? You would have made a great couple.”  
“We're not meant to be. What will happen to her?”  
“We will see. That she escaped and brings us the diamond non the less it could be a sign of her loyalty to us.”  
“So you would let her go?”  
“No, she can come back to us if she's really loyal. Rachel knows that if she decides to betray us she's dead.”  
“I told you everything you need to know. For all other things you can ask Rebecca tomorrow.”  
“Why do you keep on calling her Rebecca when you know her real name is Rachel?”  
“Out of habit.”  
“I don't think so,” James smiled knowing, “You are used to call people any name they give themselves.”  
“I know what you are trying and I didn't deny it before.”  
“You still love her no matter what she did.”  
“You can't kill your feelings for someone so fast. Even if you pretend to do so.”  
“I guess your dear friends don't know what's really going on in this great mind of yours.”  
“Does anyone know what goes on in the other ones head?”  
“How philosophical. You may go.”  
“How gracious.”  
“Oh I think I have something better than that for you.”  
Neal turned around slightly confused.  
“Better than what?”  
“Oh you will see. I am dying to see your reaction.”  
With a bad feeling Neal left and got led back to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter and Jones sat together in Peter's living room. Some left over boxes were silent reminders of the declined chance and the fact Elizabeth went to Washington. Peter came in with two beers and gave one to Jones.  
“Does Elizabeth know what happened with Neal?”  
“No, I am not sure if she would want to know it.”  
“But she always seemed to be his advocate when you thought he did something,” Jones wondered.  
“Times change, Jones.”  
“It's pretty obvious here. So you are sure we want to do this without back up from our guys?”  
“It's so much out of the box I don't even know how to put up a request for this one.”  
“Seems like this becomes some kind of habit.”  
“What?”  
“Us taking the long stretch to save Caffrey's ass.”  
“Maybe we have done this once too often,” Peter mused.  
“You really think?”  
“Like you said: It becomes a habit.”  
“But this time it's not his fault. You can't hold that against him.”  
“I don't. We all got caught in this net Rebecca's employer set up.”  
Jones smirked and took a sip.  
“You know I noticed something.”  
“Fill me in.”  
“After we thought she is an assassin we called her Rachel. Now we know she is also a victim like Neal we call her Rebecca again. Even Diana does this.”  
Peter furrowed his forehead.  
“You are right. I didn't realize this.”  
“Like you didn't realize you try to keep Diana out of this.”  
“She is the best in coordinating those things.”  
“And it doesn't have anything to do with Theo?”  
“Maybe.”  
“You realized how dangerous her job is when she had to pose as Rebecca or more Rachel, don't you?”  
“She almost got shot.”  
“She handled it pretty well. You should have been more afraid she would have shot that guy.”  
“I know.”  
“What is bothering you?” Jones asked straight away when Peter started to pace.  
“Rebecca's daughter.”  
“You ask yourself if we can get her out without problems?”  
“What if she suffers from Stockholm Syndrome? She spent her whole life with them.”  
“Rebecca will get her out. Nothing is as strong as the bond between mother and daughter.”  
“I hope you are right, Jones.”  
The house door went open and Mozzie walked in like he was invited.  
“Oh great you two are here.”  
“Will you ever learn to knock?” Peter asked with a sigh.  
“Why should I knock?”  
“Forget it, Moz. What do you want?”  
“I think we have a trace of where Emily and Neal are held captive.”  
“Where?”  
“It must be in the outer areas or suburbs of Washington.”  
“What?” Peter almost shouted.  
“No need to yell at me, suit. And yes, like you asked me to I was with her when she called her daughter and the little one is really talented when it comes to sketches. She was on a class trip like it seemed and guess what she drew. The Lincoln Memorial!”  
“Are you sure?”  
“We taped the call and I am sure. And guess who teaches her.”  
“Neal,” Jones chuckled and shook his head amused.  
“He does!”  
“At least one good news,” Peter said and sat down again.  
“I guess I have another one,” Jones thought aloud.  
“Why?”  
“If they stay somewhere around Washington I have an idea where they are hiding. There is a medical center of the army a little outside that got closed a couple of years ago. It would be perfect for such an operation.”  
“How do you know this?”   
“A friend got sent there when I was active. I visited him once and it's really a good thing they closed it. It was like an existing example of the chaos theory there. But they have cell like rooms for those who await trial and need to be taken care of as well as normal patient rooms and quarters. The surveillance is still there. Those guys only need to reactivate it.”  
“And improve it,” Mozzie added.  
“Seems like it was a good idea to reactivate some old friends,” Jones stated.  
“I still don't feel good posing as military.”  
“If we get caught you only spend up to 15 years. That's nothing compared to the last time.”  
“You spent too much time with Neal,” Peter growled.

Tensed and worried Rebecca sat in the car that would bring her to her daughter. Like always her eyes were bound. She knew she had to stay about a day at the facility with her daughter till Peter, Jones and two of Jones' former navy comrades would come to pose as soldiers that made sure the deserted base was fine. With the hope Mozzie's tracker would work the way he said she fought down the urge to touch her earrings. The clinking sound of the parts told her they were still in place. The ride took longer than usual and she started to feel uneasy about it. She asked herself if they went somewhere else or just took a detour in case someone followed them. When they finally stopped and the guy next to her took the bandage from her eyes she couldn't help herself and breathed out relieved.  
“Your daughter is waiting. Come.”  
“I'll be right behind you.”  
“But first the diamond.”  
“Of course.”  
Rebecca reached into her trousers pocket and handed the guy the small bag with the diamond. He opened it to see if the gem was in it and nodded approving.  
“Good. You can see her now. We will call you for further questions.”  
“Like always.”  
Emily's nanny waited for her at the entrance and guided her to her daughter's room. The nanny unlocked the door and let Rebecca in. With a smile she stepped in but stopped immediately when she spotted Neal. Emily rested her chin on Neal's left arm while he drew something for her. The little girl turned to the door and jumped up excited.  
“Mommy!”  
“Hey sweets,” Rebecca smiled and caught her right in time.   
“Neal shows me how to draw faces.”  
“Really? That's great.”  
“Yes. Can we Neal come with us on vacation?”  
Neal chuckled and put away the sketches and pencils.  
“I guess that won't be possible, Emily,” he said.  
“Not?” Emily asked with sad eyes.  
“No sweets, it's only you and me.”  
Rebecca let her down again and got pulled towards Neal by her daughter. The next moment she sat next to Neal with her daughter on her lap. The little girl's happy smile distracted her a little bit from the fact he was sitting next to her.  
“So you got it done again?” Neal asked with a hint of anger.  
“You know how they are.”   
“Yeah, do the same thing twice and they will stare at you astonished and don't know what to do.”  
“Like you would be different. Emily, could you go and play a bit? I need to talk to Neal.”  
“You play with me later?”  
“Promised.”  
Emily jumped from Rebecca's lap and went over to her playing corner.  
“Do you want to explain yourself or what is this about?” Neal asked distanced.  
“I would have the other day if you wouldn't have betrayed me.”  
“Funny you say that. Wasn't it you who played me from the start?”  
“I had no other option,” she whispered angrily.  
“You could have told me the truth the moment I came clean to you,” he whispered back obviously failing to keep his anger under control.   
“I couldn't. They would have harmed Emily.”  
“Yeah, your daughter another thing you lied about.”   
The next moment she slapped him hard. Astonished he looked at her.  
“At least one true reaction.”  
“Beware or you get another one,” she glared daggers at him.  
“I am surprised.”  
“Surprised?”  
“Yes, I am surprised there is still something human in you.”  
Again he got slapped.  
“You idiot!”   
“You hurt the people I love.”  
“You know why.”  
“Why did you give up then?”  
“Because of you. You know I couldn't hurt you.”  
“The slaps say something different and when I remember you pointing a gun at me.”  
“You really compare both?” she asked disbelieving.  
“So Caracas?”  
“First assignment for them,” she nodded towards the surveillance camera.  
“You did all this to make sure you could come back to Emily.”  
Rebecca nodded. Neal wanted to say something but Emily suddenly appeared next to them and hugged her mother.   
“Don't be sad and don't fight.”  
“Sorry, sweetie,” Rebecca brushed over her daughter's head to calm her.  
“I know the people you work for are bad guys.”  
“You do?” Neal asked astonished.  
“I do,” Emily nodded, “I heard them saying mom has to hurt people for them. They said they want me to become like mom.”  
“When did you hear this?”  
“When I ran from my nanny. I do this a lot,” Emily smiled a little bit proud.  
“Oh Emily, I'm sorry,” Rebecca pulled her closer and started to sob. At this point Neal couldn't be angry with her anymore and hugged mother and daughter. After some minutes they stayed like that Emily started to giggle.  
“Why do you giggle?” Rebecca asked.  
“I like this.”  
“What?”  
“Cuddle you and Neal.”  
“Emily...,” Neal started but couldn't bring himself to tell her this wouldn't become a regular thing. He caught Rebecca's gaze and how she slowly shook her head.  
“Mommy?”  
“Yes, sweetie?”  
“Will you have dinner with us?”  
“You and Neal are dining together?”  
“Yes, since a few days.”  
“I'd like to if it's okay for our hosts.”  
Some minutes later Emily's nanny came into the room.  
“Dinner will be ready at 6 pm. You can have it together.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Mommy, will you do my hair later?”  
“Of course. Anything special?”  
“I want the braid I had at Christmas.”  
“Okay, no problem.”  
“I want to look nice for dinner.”  
“I'm sure you will.”  
“Can we play now?”  
“Of course.”   
Rebecca got up and let herself drag to the playing corner. Neal watched them with growing astonishment. The woman in front of him playing with her daughter behaved so much like the woman he fell in love with. He couldn't put it together how she could be both so easily. After some time Rebecca looked up happily smiling and caught him watching. He blinked at her embarrassed and looked away. Because of this he didn't see she whispered something into Emily's ear who giggled and ran over to Neal. Seconds later she pulled on his hand.  
“Play with us.”  
“But it's your time with your mom.”  
“I want you to play with us. Please!!!” she looked at him with big pleading eyes.  
“Okay...”  
Neal followed and sat down next to Rebecca.  
“What are you doing?”  
“We're trying to build a huge and beautiful castle with these blocks here but I think we need the help of a good architect,” Rebecca said with a smile.  
“And you think I can help you with that?”  
“It's worth a try don't you think?”  
“Mommy says we need a tower where the princess lives but I think it's stupid.”  
“But a lot of princesses are being held captive in a tower.”  
“Like Princess Fiona in Shrek?”  
“Exactly sweetheart.”  
“And she also has red hair...”  
“Oh, I see... and I'd the the Oger, huh?”  
“Noooooo,” mother and daughter giggled.  
“What do you think, Em? Neal is too handsome to be an Oger, don't you think?”  
“Yes...”  
Suddenly Rebecca started to laugh heavily.  
“What is so funny?”  
“Nothing, I just had to imagine Mozzie as the donkey.”  
“What?” Neal looked at her completely baffled and thought she must have lost her mind completely.  
“I mean think about it. Just as him the donkey also always enters without knocking.”  
“I have to admit you have a point there.”  
“Hey, we wanted to build a castle.  
“Sorry, sweetheart.”


	7. Chapter 7

After dinner they stayed together till it was bedtime for Emily. Neal didn't get why they let him stay the whole time with Rebecca and Emily since he felt more like an intruder than anything else. The only guess he had was they tried to make him work for them in exchange for Rebecca. This would fit the mind set of these guys. Shortly after Emily fell asleep after Rebecca telling her a fairytale Neal's usual guardian came to bring them to their rooms. Both were astonished when he shoveled them into Neal's room.   
“Hey, what's that about?” Rebecca yelled.  
“It's your usual room.”  
“But as you can see he is already staying here.”  
“So?” came the answer with a dirty smirk.  
The door went shut and Neal and Rebecca stood in the middle of the room both looking uncomfortable.   
“At least they exchanged the beds,” Neal said in a futile effort to lighten the mood.  
“You know why they did this.”  
“I know. Listen, Becca...”  
“Now it's Becca again?”  
“Could you please let me finish?”  
She sat down with her arms crossed and tilted her head towards him.  
“They showed me your complete file.”  
“Now you think you know me?”  
“No, but I start to understand you. And I understand how they think. It was their plan you don't come back.”  
“I know. They want Emily.”  
“Because your connection to each other is strong even if you are barely there.”  
“You think?” Rebecca asked doubting.  
“I do. She loves you and she is smarter than they think.”  
“And now?”  
“Why didn't you tell me about her?” Neal asked after a few seconds.  
“How? You would have wanted to meet her and ...”  
“It wouldn't have happened because you couldn't blow up your cover.”  
“Exactly. The moment in the park before I saw the feds I wanted to tell you everything and ask you to help me get her out of here.”  
“You can't be on the run with a child.”  
“I know. I had a different plan.”  
“You had?”  
“But that's not important anymore.”  
“How can you say that? You're here, you took so many risks and ended up in prison and it shouldn't be important anymore? Don't you think you had enough secrets?”  
“Neal, I know which risks I took and how far they have gotten me but I also know how all of this is supposed to end.”  
“That's why you gave up?”  
“I didn't have another chance.”  
“So you also gave up on Emily.”  
“At least I knew she was safe instead of being killed because of my actions. I already had to see her father die because I wanted to be free and have a normal life.”  
“Even if you knew what they do to her?”  
“What else should I have done?”  
“Confide in someone to find help.”  
“In whom? The FBI, the MI5, you?”  
“For example.”  
“Funny to hear this advice from someone who is well known to bend the rules and stretch the truth over and over again.”  
“You can't compare those things. I don't have a child I've given up.”  
“Do you think that this was easy for me? I've given up a normal life years ago, I even forgot how it is to have real friendships, how it feels to fall in love. I even stopped dreaming to have some kind of normal life with Emily and a partner by my side until I met you. I know I hid a lot of things but I never lied about my feelings towards you. I fell in love and I was honest when I said to your voice mail I love you. I planned to tell you the truth about me and Emily when we met in the park but you didn't trust me.”  
“I thought you had killed Siegel and Hagen and that you faked your kidnapping.”  
“I neither killed them nor did I fake my kidnapping. It was real but I understand why you thought that.”  
“Why did you shoot at me and Peter when we were at your apartment?”  
“To make you leave. The more you found out about me the more you got yourselves in danger to be targeted by them. I never intended to hurt you. Neal, I know I made mistakes and that I hurt you but tell me which other choice did I have? I can't make it undone even if I wanted to. You were right when you told me I have to know when it's over and that I should stop running. And yes, I ran for years from who I really am but not because I hate who I am. I ran because I have no idea who Rachel Turner really is. I lived from one identity to another, from one assignment to another and I gave up on any dream I ever had. That day at the fort... I could have shot you, I could have taken you hostage to get out of there but I didn't want to. It would have been another attempt to run from myself. To stand there with you it was one of the most peaceful moments in my life because I knew I could be free from this life even if it means to spend it for a long time behind bars and possibly never seeing my daughter again. I was stupid to think they would also let it go because they now had full access to Emily but they targeted you and I don't want to imagine why they did it. The feelings I developed towards you weren't a part of my alias. It was the truth and it made me hope there could be a different life for me. Those feelings had been lost for me for so long and you brought them up again... but I guess we're not meant to be.”  
Neal heard the tears in her voice and recognized the hurt look on her face. He had seen it before when they had talked at the FBI and at that fort after she pointed a gun at his head. He watched her now getting up from a chair and walking around before she took a look into the wardrobe to check if they also got her some clothes.   
“Rebecca...”  
“Don't...”  
“It is right. I was hurt and I still am. I thought everything you ever told me was nothing but a lie but since I know Emily … I started to see things a bit differently. What she told me about you I know a lot of traits I experienced with you are part of your personality and I don't think you would lie to your daughter. I realized you were right when you said I can't part Rebecca from Rachel. It's all in you but I don't know if I can live with...”  
“... the knowledge I've been killing for years.”  
“That's true. But as I said before I start to understand why you did it.”  
Rebecca sighed and still looked into the wardrobe as if she would find there all the answers she was looking for. She stiffened for a moment when she felt Neal wrapping his arms around her from behind.  
“I never wanted Emily to find out what I have done,” she said after she turned around to face him, “She should have never known that there is something else than the loving mom she's used to.”  
“But she knows you're good at heart and she loves you so much. She could talk about you all day. She's a smart girl with amazing drawing and painting skills.”  
“I know she showed me her sketches.”  
“You're proud of her.”  
“How couldn't I? She's the best thing in my life.”  
“And she knows the real you.”  
“You also do. I've added some minor things to seem more appealing to you but most of it was nothing else but me. I understand if you can't forgive me but I want you to know I really fell in love with you.”  
“Rebecca, ...”  
She shook her head to make him stop and looked down. Neal softly pushed her chin up to make her look at him before he kissed her softly. Rebecca was more than surprised about this tender gesture. She returned the kiss before it would be over and her last chance gone to feel loved.  
“I missed you. I mean this you. The one I fell in love with.”  
“I missed you too.”  
Rebecca tried to stifle a yawn.  
“You should sleep a bit.”  
“I can take the armchair.”  
“Why? You don't have to...”  
“You've been in this room earlier and I'm okay with it.”  
Neal softly pushed her over to the bed.  
“You look tired and I know prison beds aren't the most comfortable kind.”  
“Neal?”  
“What's up?”  
“After all what happened I know it's a lot to ask for but can you hold me? I felt so alone the last weeks and...”  
It was a bit confusing to see her so insecure. But Neal could sense how tired and worn out she was. It seemed like her life consisting out of lies, deceptions and death had taken its toll on her. His feelings had been ambivalent but this vulnerability now was real. So Neal laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.   
“Thank you,” Rebecca murmured.  
“It's okay.”  
“No, before it all ends I felt loved at least.”  
“Rebecca, what do you mean?”  
“We both know there aren't many options how his will end and happy endings are only supposed to fairy tales.”


End file.
